


I Gave It Away!

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [55]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Kind, sweet, Dr Fell was already bustling over to help the man up, asking in his soft voice, "Are you all right, my dear?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1260
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Gave It Away!

Pete shoved eagerly through the crowded corridor to reach his new friends and was left horrified and guilty when one of the people he pushed past went down in his wake like a bowling pin.

Kind, sweet, Dr Fell was already bustling over to help the man up, asking in his soft voice, "Are you all right, my dear?"

"Angel," The man muttered in thanks, his mouth softening into fondness for just a breath. He braced himself with a hand on the wall, red hair framing dark glasses and a harsh face. "I'll live. No thanks to..." He turned a glare on Pete, who felt his blood run cold under it.

Pete swallowed with a suddenly dry mouth and tried to stumble out some kind of apology, under the addition of Dr Fell's look of disappointment.

A sharp hand gesture cut him off mid-word. "Look where you're going, another time," the redhead snarled, and started off again. He limped badly for the first few steps, one hand still on the wall. Then his stride settled into a more casual, swaying, saunter, and he vanished around a corner.

Pete's friends looked almost as scared as he felt. "You knocked over Dr Crowley," one of them hissed, dragging him out of there as quickly as they safely could. "He's the nastiest professor in the university. Angering him like that is... not good."

"Dr Fell is nice to everyone," added another. "He's such a good man that he's even nice to Dr Crowley. And Dr Crowley even snarls at _him_. You think anyone else has even a chance?"

***

A few of the other first years had caught the fondness in Dr Crowley's words to Dr Fell too, and soon there was a fierce debate about how odd it was that such a nasty, vicious man (if rumour was correct) could look, even for a moment, so tender towards someone.

"He called Dr Fell an angel."

"Yeah, but Dr Fell is. _And_ he was helping him up when he didn't have to."

"Dr Fell called him 'my dear'."

"Yes, but Dr Fell calls _everyone_ 'dear' or 'my dear'. That's just the way it is, it doesn't mean anything."

A hesitation, then someone ventured, "Do you suppose that Dr Crowley has a thing for Dr Fell?"

"Could do. It'd make sense of that look."

"Don't be silly, Dr Fell's married, he wouldn't be interested."

"Maybe it's one sided. I mean Dr Fell's so sweet and kind, everyone likes him. It would just mean that even Dr Crowley isn't immune to liking him..."

"You think Dr Crowley's just going to settle for pining silently for a married man when he could do something about it?"

"No... but we can be on our guard to protect Dr Fell."

***

Once finally home, Crowley crumpled onto the sofa with a hiss of relief, let his head fall back, and closed his eyes.

Aziraphale watched him with worried eyes. "How bad is it? Going to live is not at all the same thing as being ok."

"Everything's jangled up," Crowley said without opening his eyes, "but I managed to twist enough that I didn't actually land on it. And I'm very glad you were the one to help me up. You know how to do that without making things worse, which is more than most do."

"That's something." Aziraphale eased onto the sofa next to Crowley, careful not to jar his leg, but close enough for easy contact if Crowley wanted it. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"Softy," Crowley murmured, teasing gently, but he opened his eyes and leaned into Aziraphale's support.

Aziraphale smirked. "What gave it away?" he asked, invoking their oldest in-joke.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's gloriously soft body and rested his chin on his husband's shoulder. "You gave it away," he quipped, completing the joke. "And I may have given away how I feel about you. We'll find out when I'm up to sifting the rumour mill again."


End file.
